


feeling special | chaelisa

by batgrrrrrrl



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Smut, an adaptation, subtle jensoo, twice girls bc yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batgrrrrrrl/pseuds/batgrrrrrrl
Summary: lisa and rosé go out to dine with jennie, jisoo and the twice girls. it doesn't take too long for lisa to get bored. good thing she can always find ways to amuse herself.





	feeling special | chaelisa

**Author's Note:**

> this is an adaptation of one of the works of Alfer, credits to them!

Lisa couldn’t help but smirk, satisfied with the effect she was having. Obscured by the table, her fingers danced on Chaeyoung’s thigh, a light caress that promised more.  
She could see the sweat gathering on the back of Laura’s neck, see how hard her hands were gripping the edge of the table, hear her breath hitch every time Lisa’s fingers dared to go a little higher. Luckily, Nayeon’s rant was enough to distract Jennie, Jisoo and the rest of the Twice girls. Otherwise, Chaeyoung's barely suppressed gasp when Lisa finally touched her center would have been noted. Even through her jeans, Lisa could feel how wet she already was.

Dining with this company was not Lisa’s idea of a good night. But Chaeyoung had asked her to come, thus here Lisa was. She had behaved for an entire hour of those two talking about themselves. Enough was enough. Plus, even if Chaeyoung didn’t want to admit it, Lisa could see she was getting tired of this too. So she decided to save their night.

A soft hand gripped Lisa’s wrist. Chaeyoung pressed her hips forward, grinding on Lisa’s palm, not at all as subtly as her girlfriend no doubt intended to be. Lisa’s smirk grew wider. Chaeyoung glared at her, sitting back on her chair and releasing Lisa’s hand. She did not push her away. The blush on Chaeyoung’s cheeks was adorable, only growing stronger when Lisa started rubbing her through her pants.

It barely took five minutes of this, Lisa keeping a rhythm she knew was just a tad too slow, for Chaeyoung to break. Holding Lisa’s wrist again, this time she rose, giving some ridiculous excuse to the others before dragging Chaeyoung to the ladies bathroom.

Chaeyoung pushed the door open, looking around to see if it was empty. Once satisfied they were alone, she swirled around, crashing her lips against Lisa’s. Her mouth was demanding, and Lisa was happy to answer in kind, her fingers tangling in golden strands. Distracted as she was, it was a surprise when she felt her back hitting the door, Chaeyoung’s front pressed to her own. Warm hands crept under Lisa’s shirt, one raking blunt nails over her stomach until reaching her chest, the other trying to get the button of her pants to open.

Lisa broke their kiss, moaning low when Chaeyoung palmed one of her breasts over her bra. Chaeyoung’s other hand finally getting into her pants got a whimper instead. Teasing Chaeyoung was just too fun, and being able to scent how wet it made her, well, it had Lisa just as affected. Chaeyoung’s fingers glided easily through Lisa’s folds.

Glided was the right word, just enough pressure to make Lisa moan again, but not enough for more. Chaeyoung kissed down Lisa’s jawline and neck, occasionally biting the spots she knew would drive Lisa mad. It was a delicious form of torture, only made better when Chaeyoung started sucking an impressive hickey just above Lisa’s collarbone. She knew Chaeyoung would not do more until she begged for it, and usually, that would take more time. But not tonight, apparently.

“Rosie, please.” Lisa was prepared to be teased more, but Chaeyoung whined against her throat at Lisa’s breathless plea, her hips pressing against Lisa’s knee. It was good Chaeyoung was so preoccupied with making that hickey. The satisfied smirk that reaction brought to Lisa’s face would have made her wait longer, she was sure.

It was a moot point since Laura sliding a finger inside her opening made the smirk disappear. In its place, a long satisfied growl tore out of Lisa’s throat. It only took a few rough thrusts and Chaeyoung’s palm rubbing against her clit for Lisa to come, biting down on Chaeyoung’s shoulder to stop herself from shouting. Chaeyoung gently stroked her through the aftershocks, kissing her jaw and murmuring sweet nothings.

Chaeyoung took her hand out of Lisa’s pants and licked her fingers clean, Lisa’s eyes locked on the motion. Chaeyoung’s hips jumped against Lisa’s knee. The movement brought Lisa out of her trance. Moving with almost supernatural speed, she inverted their positions, pressing Chaeyoung against the door. Chaeyoung gasped, grasping Lisa’s shoulders at the sudden change.

Lisa kneeled and pulled both Chaeyoung’s jeans and underwear down, helping her girlfriend step out of them. Running her hands up the back of Chaeyoung’s legs, Lisa kissed her stomach, enjoying the way Chaeyoung’s breath caught in answer. She could have spent days marking Chaeyoung’s abs, hips and chest, but one of Chaeyoung’s hands on her hair pushed lower. Lisa obeyed, only stopping to kiss the ticklish spot just under Chaeyoung’s ribs, making her giggle.

Kissing her way down Chaeyoung’s body, Lisa did not waste time. She licked Chaeyoung’s core from her entrance to her clit, eyes closing at both the taste and Chaeyoung’s near scream of her name. Sucking the small bundle of nerves into her mouth, Lisa lashed it quickly with her tongue, making Chaeyoung keen. Lisa used both of her hands to hold Chaeyoung's hips down, looking up at her. Head thrown back, eyes screwed shut, small beads of sweat running down her neck.

Beautiful, that was the only word running through Lisa’s mind.

It didn’t take long for Chaeyoung either, the moment she opened her eyes and locked gazes with Lisa had her careening over the edge. Lisa didn’t stop, licking into Chaeyoung’s entrance and using her fingers to rub circles on Chaeyoung’s clit. Barely a few moments later, Chaeyoung came a second time, one of her hands flying to her mouth to try and smother a scream of Lisa’s name, the other taking a hold of Lisa’s hand at her hip, interlacing their fingers. Again Lisa didn’t ease up, instead taking Chaeyoung’s clit back into her mouth, and easily pushing two fingers inside her core.

Chaeyoung came with a sob this time, fluttering around Lisa’s fingers. She pulled on Lisa’s hair gently, trying to get her to rise up. Lisa helped Chaeyoung back into her pants first, then did so. Chaeyoung pulled her into a kiss, hugging her close. She sighed, hiding her face into Lisa’s neck, body going soft now that the tension of arousal seeped out.

Kissing her temple, Lisa let her rest a bit. Maybe three orgasms in a roll had been a bit much. Chaeyoung always got sleepy after that many. “Do you want to go, Rosie?”  
“Have we been here for too long?” It wasn’t the first time this kind of situation happened. They had a time limit that both agreed could be passed off as just an usual bathroom visit.  
Lisa snorted. “You could say so.”  
Chaeyoung raised her head to look at Chaeyoung. “I don’t think they’ve even noticed we’re gone.”

“Alright, let’s go.” 

Pecking Chaeyoung on the lips, Lisa let her go, walking out of the bathroom. 

When they got to the table all the girls were staring at them, chuckling.

Chaeyoung turned around, hugging Lisa. “We’re getting a reputation, Lis.”


End file.
